


A little boy's nightmare

by I_Am_Many



Series: Stucky family [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, POV Bucky Barnes, Parent-Child Relationship, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Many/pseuds/I_Am_Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter, Steve and Bucky's son, wakes up from a nightmare, crying. His dads try and reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little boy's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I said I was gonna write more about the fluffy domestic Stucky with their son Carter, like I did in "Everyday life", which was inspired by Noenoaholi's fan art.  
> Well, I DID! Just a burst of inspiration (as in, I'm gonna start writing in the cab, cause I HAVE TO!).  
> I would also like to dedicate this little story to all the victims of the Orlando shooting and their family. Being queer myself, it hit close to home, and so my writer side decided to give the world a little bit of gay domestic happiness, fighting ignorance and homophobia with love.  
> It's just a fanfic. But it's a start.

I was woken up by sobs coming from outside the hallway, barely half a minute before Steve. We both got up and, after putting on a t-shirt each, followed the noise to Carter's room.

I opened his bedroom door to find him seating up on his pillow, his knees to his chest, quietly crying in the dark.  
Steve got the light as I went to sit on the edge of his bed.

 **“Hey hey hey, what's going on pumpkin?”**  
He kept crying, so Steve kneeled next to his bed and simply put his arms around him, a gesture I personally knew to be one of the most soothing in the world.

 **“There, it's ok champ, you're ok. Now tell me and daddy what happened. Did you have a nightmare?”**  
Carter looked up from Steve's embrace and his piercing blue eyes, full of tears, searched for mine.  
**“Y–ye–yes”**  
**“And what was it about?”**  
**“You.”**  
**“Me? Well, what happened in the nightmare?”** I asked, even though I already had a good idea of the answer.

Guilt ridden, I put a reassuring hand on my son's arm, still hoping it would make it all go away.  
**“It–it's be–because...”** he stuttered before the sobs started again. I got up and around the bed so that both Steve and me could hug him.

  
**“Because of what Carter? What, did someone hurt me?”** I asked in a gentle tone, not trying to push him. After a few minutes he finally calmed down again.  
**“It's because someone told me... and they said that you were a baddie and...and...and you killed people”** , the last part of his sentence barely a whisper. I forced myself to stay calm, taking deep breaths.  
**“So... did you see that in your nightmare?”**  
**“Yes and... and... daddy had to kill you. Because they said you were very mean and you killed people. And that you... you...”**

Fresh wave of tears came over him, his little body shaking.  
**“Sshhhh, it's ok munchkin... you can tell us everything, it's gonna be alright.”** Steve cooed close to his ear, and we both kept our arms around him, a safe shelter for our little boy.

 **“They said you and daddy shouldn't be together. Because you are men.”**  
In that instant I thought I was going to loose it. I always had trouble keeping my cool when anyone doubted our relationship, but it got worse when we had Carter, because now that he was here, doubting us meant doubting our family and the love we had for our son.  
I knew Steve was boiling of rage on the inside too, but he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes, mutually calming each others down.

  
**“Ok, listen to me Carter. I don't know who said that, and we'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, what you need to know is very simple: Dad USE to be a baddie, but because he didn't have a choice.”**  
**“You know that show you watch with the little puppets? Well, I was like that, like a puppet, I couldn't control anything. But now I'm all better! And that was just a bad dream, because daddy would never, ever kill me.”**  
**“Because he loves you?”**  
**“Exactly pumpkin! Which is also why we can be together, because we love each other, so it doesn't matter that we are both men. And you know, even when I was a real baddie, Daddy didn't kill me, so now that we love each other...”**  
**“I would never do any harm to Dad. Remember what Uncle Tony said about the big argument we had long ago?”**

I've always smiled when Steve replaced what the media called a “Civil War” by “big argument”.

  
**“That you were the most annoying and stubborn fossil he had ever met and that he really wanted to punch you in your perfect teeth at that time and even now sometime he still wants to punch you.”**  
**“Wow, ok... But do you remember when he said why we had our big argument?”**  
**“Because you didn't want to hurt Dad when Uncle Tony thought he was a baddie.”**  
**“Exactly.You see, Daddy preferred walking out on his friends than hurting me.**  
**“Except Uncle Sammy. He stayed with you cause he's the coolest!”**  
**“He's pretty cool yeah. But you see, it was just a nightmare, because I'll could never kill Dad. Now, do you feel better?”**  
**“A bit”** he said in a small voice. I knew he was feeling ok enough, but the puppy eyes trick always worked on Steve. I should know.  
**“You know what champ? It's not a school night, so you're allowed to sleep with us, because you had a nightmare. But only tonight ok?”**  
**“Thank you!”**

  
I took him in my arms and looked into his tired little eyes.  
**“And tomorrow we'll talk about who told you all that, alright?”**  
**“Yes Dad.”** he said before resting his little head on my shoulder, not minding the metal. He actually never had, ever since he was a baby, nipping one of my parenthood fears in the egg, though I still had many more.

  
The three of us walked back to our room. I put him down in the middle of our huge bed (the kind of thing you need when your husband is Captain America) and he collapsed, so tired he had already fallen back asleep when Steve and I climbed in on each side.

Siting down, we looked at each other, faces dimly lit by the moonlight peering through our window, and were surely thinking the same thing: How could there still be people judging them like that? After everything we had done, and after our love had endured a century of separation, only to get even more perfect with Carter. We didn't know, but we knew we'd always keep fighting against ignorant bullies, school boys or presidency candidate.

  
And so we both put a hand on our little boy's head, intertwining our fingers.  
We didn't now, but it didn't matter. Because in the end, love is love, whatever anyone said. And an umpteenth proof of our love was sleeping right here between the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, there will be more at some point. ;)  
> Remember, we're all humans, and love is love. It's not a choice, but it's love. <3


End file.
